The Most Amazing Woman I've Ever Met
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Prince Gumball wants to talk to Fionna in private, and ends up hurting her feelings. What happened? What Marshall has to do on this story? Read it and find out! Fic inspired on an a dialogue between Robin and Barney from How I Met Your Mother. Rated T because I love to curse LOL. No srsly, I suck at summaries, bit this shit is good, please read it (see... I just cursed D:)


**HOLY CRAAAP**

**I haven't uploaded a story for such a LOONG time.**

**How are you doing?**

**Well... this is the first Adventure Time fic I write, and I got some inspiration for this one. It's from How I Met Your Mother, a dialogue between Robin and Barney. If you watch the show you'll see the reference :D**

**If you don't watch the show YOU SHOULD. **

**Anyways, hope you like my story...and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Today wasn't being one of the best days for Fiona the Human. She just left the Candy Kingdom, and everything she wanted at the moment was to finally get home, the Tree House. She was going to do nothing for the rest of the day; the sun would go down in two our tree hours, but for her the day was already over a long time a go.

What it seemed to take forever finally happened to have an end, and Fiona opened the wood door of her house to find her sister Cake waiting for her. She was wearing a big smile and wide shining eyes, there was also a certain tone of hope in the air.

Fiona barely had the time to take of her bag, as her cat sister appeared right in front of her.

"Sooo… how was it?" She asked using a cutie voice, like if she was talking to a baby.

"How was what?" Fiona answered trying to hold the serious sad look she had when she came home, but Cake never failed on making her sister laugh, even if it was a little.

"Your date, you silly. With Prince Gumball?"

Oh yeah.

About that…

The day before Fiona and Cake saved Gumball from the Ice Queen again. They returned him home, and as the two heroes were leaving the castle Gumball turned to Fiona.

"Fiona, wait. I need to talk to you." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Uh…" She looked at him confused, and then she turned to Cake who made a gest for her sister to go for it. "Okay"

He led her to a small, and obviously, pink living room. She had no idea what he wanted, but she was dying inside. Yes, maybe she had had a crush on him for a long time, but never found a way to say it for him. Prince Gumball never needed to say something just for Fiona; usually Cake was always with them. And this mystery was killing her.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" She said as she realized she started to blush a little.

"Yes! I want to ask if you'd like to come here at my castle tomorrow. I've been waiting for such a long time to say something to you, and I want it to be perfect"

Fiona stared at him for some seconds, not knowing what to say. She had an idea of what that could be but…no, impossible. He wouldn't say to her what she was thinking, right?

"Yes, I guess I can" She answered still a bit confused. "Just me?"

"Just you"

"You and me, tomorrow?"

"Yep. You and me tomorrow"

Glob, what else could it be? Could it be possible that Fiona would never need to admit her crush on Gumball because he would do it first?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Okay, PG. I will come tomorrow!" She replied with enthusiasm. Fiona didn't want to set her hopes too high, but everything was leading to the fact that PG was going to confess to her.

"Great! I'll se you tomorrow then"

Fiona came back to the Tree House smiling, and as she opened the door she found Cake playing video games with BMO.

"Oh, hey Fionna!" Cake said barely taking her eyes of the game "So, what Gumball wanted?" She asked while her sister opened the fridge and grabbed a juice box.

"I'm coming back to the castle tomorrow" She answered as she took a seat next to Cake "He said he wanted to tell me something"

"Tell you something?" That moment Cake stopped playing video games, and focused all of her attention at the conversation between her and her sister "And he said to only you come back there tomorrow?"

Fiona nodded with her head.

"Honey, do you think he's going to-"

"Yes, Cake" Fiona giggled as she interrupted her sister. Cake was almost exploding from happiness, and her sister couldn't help to not find it adorable. "I think so. But I don't want to set my hopes too high, maybe we're wrong. I don't want to create expectations"

"Yes, you're right. Let's forget about this right now, and let's have dinner. I made spaghetti."

"Sweet!"

The next day, Fiona made her way to the Candy Kingdom to meet Prince Gumball. On the half way she started to laugh when she remembered how Cake seemed more nervous than her at the Tree House a couple of minutes before Fiona left.

Yes, she was nervous, of course she was. She remembers to have a crush on Gumball since forever, but she had never thought that he felt the same towards her. He was a Prince, the Prince of the Candy Kingdom, and she was… Fiona. Fiona the Human.

Of course, she was awesome; she was a hero for God's sake. She defeated all types of monsters everyday beside her sister, Cake, and sometimes even Marshall Lee; her vampire half demon friend helped her.

There was no need to be nervous. Fiona was a hero, there's nothing she can't deal with.

As Fiona approached the door of Gumball's castle, she heard someone calling her name.

"Fiona! Fiona!"

She turned around looking for the noise, until she found out that it was Prince Gumball. He was running to her direction.

"Oh! Hey Gumball!" She realized he was breathing fast, and was trying to recover his breath with his hands supported on his knees "How long have you been running?"

"I was at the castles' garden, and as soon as I've been told you were here I ran to see you"

"Oh thanks. That's sweet." She said blushing "But you didn't have to run, you're all tired now"

"No problem with that. Now come with me" He grabbed her hand and leaded her back to where he was before, the garden. Fiona the whole time was trying to make herself look as calm as possible, even though she felt like her head transformed into a tomato the moment he touched her hand.

Gumball's garden was absolutely beautiful. There were all types of trees, flowers, and bushes. They were in so many colors and different sizes. It was mesmerizing for anyone who had the chance to see it.

"Wow, PG. Each time I come here this garden is even more beautiful"

"Thanks, Fiona. I really like this garden, and I'm glad you like it too" He paused, and both of them stayed quiet for a moment "So…" He said as he came closer to her. This is it. It's now. "What I wanted to tell you is…"

"Yes?"

She knew her heart accelerated a little bit, like it wanted to jump out of her mouth. Screw that of setting her hopes too high, of course he was going to confess he had a crush on her. Everything pointed to that.

The fact he wanted for her to come alone. His anxiety for seeing her so he ran the moment he knew she was here, and now here they are at this beautiful garden, the perfect scenario. He said he wanted it to be perfect, didn't he?

"After months and months of researches and hard work, I finally created a seed that with only one single drop of water grows an entire tree. And not just any tree, it's a cotton candy tree! Pretty amazing, right?"

This is it? He acted all that for a seed? Yes, it was pretty amazing. But, didn't he realize that acting the way he did would make her think it was something else? Was he really that clueless? Or worst… maybe it never even passed that possibility through his head. Like it was absolutely impossible for him.

"Yes, hehe" She replied trying to hide everything she was feeling at the moment "That's pretty amazing, PG"

"Come on, I want to show you"

He grabbed her hand again, and looked for an empty area in the beautiful garden. Once they found it, he made a little hole in the land, and put the seed there. PG passed a dropper to Fiona.

"Would you make the honors?"

"S-Sure" She said as she grabbed the object from his hand. She pressed it, and a little drop fell on the seed.

Fiona and Prince Gumball were suddenly pushed when an enormous tree started to grow right in front of them. It was incredibly beautiful. Instead of leaves coming out of the branches, it was cotton candy. It seemed like it was snow, a tree that instead of leaves had beautiful and pure snow. Gumball was mesmerized with this tree; he looked at it like it was his own baby.

"Isn't it beautiful, Fiona?"

Yes, she was amazed of how beautiful that tree was. She wanted to act all happy and mesmerized like PG was, but she couldn't. She was feeling ashamed, and even though she loved that tree, all she really wanted was to go home.

"Yes, it's beautiful, PG" She replied with a smile that didn't fool him.

"Hey, Fiona… is everything okay? You've been so quiet. Is everything alright?" He said worried. PG was so clueless about everything; it wasn't his fault. He wanted to help his friend right now.

"I'm fine, PG, really"

"You're lying. You can count on me, I'm your friend, remember? Please?"

Glob, what would she do now? He knew when she lied. Maybe she could run? Damn, no!

"Really, Gumball… you don't want to know"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend, Fiona. Did someone hurt you?"

Okay, now she was screwed. How to say that yes, someone hurt her but hey… it was Gumball. She didn't want to explain it to him. If she did that, she would automatically confess her crush on him.

"Yeah, kinda. But really, Gumball, we don't need to talk about this. I can handle it," She said as she started to make her way to the exit of the garden.

"Wait wait wait. Fiona, please. Let me help you. I'm your friend, friends were made for this, weren't they?"

"Gumball I…" That was it. She didn't know what to answer anymore. He wouldn't let her leave unless she told him what was wrong.

"Please, Fiona. Let me help you"

She would so regret this later. Now that thought of running seemed pretty good actually. Oh Glob.

"It was you, okay!?" She finally spited it out as a tear fell from her blue eye.

"Me?!" He said shocked, as said before: Completely clueless. "What do you mean me? What have I done, Fiona?"

"I thought you called me here today because you wanted to say that you have a crush on me! You made it look that way! You told me to come alone. You ran to see me. You brought me to this beautiful garden. You said yesterday you wanted to tell me something, something you've been waiting such a long time to tell me!"

He was completely shocked and speechless.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry. Now that you pointed it out I realize I made it look like it was something else. I'm so sorry" That was all he could say, he still couldn't believe Fiona thought he would confess having a crush on her! They were just friends, that was so clear! Fiona knew that… didn't she?

Ops

"But… why did you get all upset about that?"

She had her back turned to him; she couldn't face him yet. That was too much. She never wanted it to be that way.

"Because I have a crush on you, Gumball!" She finally exclaimed as she turned to face him "I've had a crush on you since forever! And you never noticed. That's why I'm upset, okay?" She was holding all of her tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him right now.

"What?" He clearly didn't know how to handle that situation. He was completely clueless that Fiona had had a crush on him for what it seemed to be…a long time. "Fiona… I really like you as a friend; you're my best friend. But we could never be a couple, you know that"

That's why she never wanted to confess to him. She knew he would answer something like that. She knew he would make her feel even worse and uncomfortable. But whatever now, right?

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a princess, right?" She said crossing her arms. Damn! She wanted to punch something right now.

"A princess? No. It's not because you're not a princess"

"Then why is it? Am I too ugly for you? Or too small? Glob, Gumball! I save you at least 3 times a week from the Ice Queen. Whenever you need help with something, I always come to help you. You literally wouldn't live without me" Well done. She felt kinda relieved after she said that.

"That's the exact reason, Fiona!" He protested

"What?!"

"That's why we can't be together! You're too independent, you never made me feel needy. It's the opposite, Fiona! Just like you said: I literally wouldn't live without you. I need you; I make you feel needy all the time. But you don't need me, and I don't want a relationship like that. That would be weird. The girlfriend saving her boyfriend 3 times a week; that would be extremely awkward"

She couldn't believe it. Gumball rejected her because she saved him? But she liked saving people! She is a hero. Being a hero everybody needs you, you save a lot of people. That was the first time ever Gumball actually hurt her deep. What she loved so much about herself, he made it look like a flaw.

"Okay, I get it" She said making her way to finally leave that place "See you around, Gumball"

Fiona left the castle and started going home… which leads us to the beginning of this story.

"Your date, you silly. With Prince Gumball?" Said Cake

"Oh… that uh… wasn't a date, Cake" Fiona said while she had a sad face. She was afraid of looking at her sister and start crying, so she couldn't keep her eyes out of that juice box.

"What do you mean that wasn't a date? What was it then?"

"He wanted to tell, and show me, a cotton candy tree seed he created that grows in seconds. It's pretty awesome, actually"

"But still, you're wearing a sad face… what happened there, sweaty?" Cake said as she hugged her sister. Fiona hugged her back, and she could feel a few tears falling on her cheeks.

She explained from head to toe everything that happened at the Gumball's castle. At the end of the story, Cake was completely shocked, and couldn't believe on what her cat ears just heard. She got up and started to mumble lots of things, and she couldn't stop walking either.

"He rejected you because you… save him? Girl, this guy should have a crush on you just because you save his stupid pink butt almost everyday! I can't believe it!"

"Just forget it, Cake. I don't want you stressed up because of Gumball. It's just that…it really hurt, you know? I like saving people, and he made it look like a man thing. Like if it was a flaw for me, a girl, to be like that. I know I'm independent, and I need no man saving me all the time…. I'm not a princess for Glob's sake! Now I wonder if every guy in Aaa sees me that way… Glob, Gumball really made me feel insecure now"

"Oh honey. You don't need to feel insecure. You're amazing, and everybody knows that. Don't let Gumball… or as Marshall say, Gumbutt, affect you"

Marshall. Marshall! That's it! Marshall Lee! She needed to ask him something right now.

"That's it, Cake!" Fiona said as she was practically jumping towards the door.

"That's is what?" Her sister shouted since Fiona already left her house, running in the direction of Marshall Lee's house.

Cake was left with no answer.

That's it! Marshall Lee. She needed to ask him if he also didn't like Fiona being the way she is, all independent and stuff. She needed to get this annoying idea out of her head. Damn, Gumball!

Fiona entered the cavern, and approached to Marshall's house.

"Marshall?" She said after knocking on his door. A few moments later he opened it.

"Oh, hey Fi. I didn't expect you here" He was wearing his typical outfit: Jeans; and a plaid red t-shirt. "What's up? You wanna come in?"

"Actually, I just want to ask you something…" He made a confused face; it was actually cute. She couldn't understand why so many people feared him. Everybody knew that he only drank the color red, and he was so nice. Sometimes his jokes went a little too far, but he was a good friend.

"Okay. Bring it on"

"Have I ever made you feel… needed?"

He could see the blush on her cheeks growing; it was adorable. Anyways, why did she ask such a thing? Was she feeling insecure? Fiona? Insecure? Something happened.

"Err… Nope. Never. You never made me feel needed at all. Why?" He was completely honest, but that was the answer she wanted, wasn't it? Fiona was a hero, why would she need to make someone feel needed? Then… why did she make such a sad face? Oh shit.

"Oh… Okay" She sadly said as she slowly turned around "thanks Marsh…"

He was confused. What the hell, Fiona? She gave a few steps before he finally made a move.

"Wait Fi, what's wrong?" He said as his hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and faced him. He smiled at her, and said one of the sweetest things Fiona ever heard. "That's a compliment. You're the least needing woman I've ever met. Nobody tells Fiona what to do; you're independent. You're the second most awesome person I've ever seen. The first would be the reflection I would see in the mirror if well… vampires could see their reflection" Fiona giggled, and hugged Marshall. She was so glad she met him; he really was amazing. He hugged her back tightly "And that's what makes you the most amazing woman I've ever met. And don't forget that I'm a thousand years old"

Not letting go of the hug, Fiona turned to face him, and she was looking at him right in the eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Marsh… You made my day a thousand times better"

"Anytime, Fi" He answered giving her a smirk she secretly loved.

"So… the most amazing woman?"

"Yep"

"You've ever met in your entire life"

"Yep"

"Marshall… you're a thousand years old"

There it was, that smirk again!

"I know, Fi" And right after that, he leaned his face for a bit and gave her a small kiss.

"The most amazing woman I've ever met"

* * *

**Soooo... did you like it? **

**I'm still not sure if I should continues it, or leaving it as a one-shot. What do you think?**

**PS: This episode from HIMYM is called Baby Talk, and it's from Season 6**

**See you later! :)**


End file.
